A meeting in the snow
by KyleKamei
Summary: An AU GW fic. Quatre meets Duo when he volunteers at a shelter.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. 

Authors Note: This story IS AU, in case you didn't fully read the summery 

* * *

**A Meeting in The Snow**

By KyleKamei

* * *

Quatre Winner stirred the giant pot of stew before carefully replacing the lid. He looked back at the other three people in the room with him. While he was watching over the warming food, they where setting up tables and chairs. The woman in charge of the shelter came over to him. 

"How's the food doing?" she asked. Quatre smiled. At home he was never allowed to do anything like this, even for himself, but when he volunteered at the homeless shelter he was always allowed to cook if he wanted to. 

"Great," he said. "Is this all the people that are coming to help tonight?" He asked. He had moved with his father to one of the other homes owned by his family a couple of years ago, and now that he was back on L2 the shelter, which had once felt like a second home, seemed strange. The woman looked around for a second. 

"It's cold, so I'm guessing there is one more person on his way over to help," she said. Quatre nodded and went back to watching over the food. He didn't notice the last helper had arrived until someone stopped beside him, leaned over the pot and inhaled deeply. 

"Geeze, that smells even better than usual," the person said. When Quatre looked over he was surprised. A young person in old cloths was standing there. Despite the obviously male voice the person looked more feminine than not. He had long hair, the longest Quatre had ever seen, pulled back in a braid. He was quite slender as well. Quatre guessed that he wasn't upper class, like most who volunteered here. 

"Thanks, it's my own recipe," the blond said. The other boy smiled. 

"Really? Can I try some?" he asked. Quatre wasn't sure what to say. Thankfully the woman in charge did. 

"Duo, you know the rules, you only get what's left over." The boy, 'Duo' Quatre assumed, pouted. 

"But..." The woman shook her head. 

"Now get your hair up, where opening the doors." Duo grabbed a hair net and an apron and took his position in the serving line. Quatre was amazed with Duo, he found something to say to everyone who passed by him. 

"Here ya go, and Merry Christmas Andy... Susan, how's the kid? Here's an extra roll, just don't tell... Dave nice to see ya again, you haven't been around in a while..." and so on. Quatre didn't have long to watch though as the line soon reached him. 

It wasn't until they closed the doors again that Quatre had any time to speak with the other boy. Duo was the only other person working there that was the same age as him. All though he was curious, Duo was the one that engaged him in conversation. 

"Never seen you around before? New?" He asked. Quatre smiled. 

"Sort of. I used to help out a few years ago, but I moved away for a couple of years." He said, Duo narrowed his eyes and stared at him for a second before quietly mumbling 'oh yeah'. Quatre barely heard it. When they where all packed up and the little food that was left was packed into disposable containers Duo made his way over to where the containers where set. He examined each and everyone before picking one up. He was just about to leave when the lady in charge called to him. Quatre was surprised to see her give Duo another container of food. 

"For Solo, I don't want you eating it." She said. Duo saluted before taking it. 

"You have my word." He said before turning on his heels. Just as Quatre was about to ask her about it Rashid tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Master Quatre are you finished." He looked up at the older man and nodded. 

"I am, but I think I'll walk home." Rashid's reaction told Quatre the man did not approve. 

"It is cold and your father would not like that, Master Quatre." He said. The blond sighed. 

"It's snowing; can't I at least walk a little bit of the way?" He asked. The older man relented and allowed Quatre to walk no more than three blocks. Quatre, all though he'd have wanted to walk the whole way, thanked the older man and pulled on his coat. As he had said, it was snowing out. He took a deep breath and tried catching a flake on his tongue before he started walking. Most of the places his father had home's didn't get very much, if any snow at all, but Quatre loved the white powder. Even though he could make the walk in no time, it took him longer than usual. 

As he approached an ally way he spied Duo ahead of him. He was about to call out when Duo disappeared into the small ally. Quatre hurried forward and looked down the dark lane. He saw Duo sitting on the ground with another, slightly older boy. Looking towards where he was going to meet Rashid and then back into the ally Quatre approached Duo. 

"Hi, Duo what are you doing here?" He asked. Duo looked up as did the other boy. 

"Who's this, kid?" Quatre was unsure if the stranger was calling him 'kid' or if he was referring to Duo. 

"Someone from the shelter." Duo stood up and brushed himself off. "Uh, I live here." He said. Surprised, Quatre looked around the ally, they where between two old, rundown office buildings. 

"Here?" Quatre asked. Neither building looked like it had any apartments in it. Duo nodded. 

"Uh huh, right here. Well sorta'. We managed to snag a good spot tonight. Not gonna get snowed on or nothin'." Duo replied. Quatre realized that Duo didn't mean he lived in one of the buildings, he meant he live right there in the ally. 

"You don't have any shelter? You'll freeze!" He said. Duo tilted his head. 

"Well, I guess it'll be cold, but then it IS December." Quatre chewed on his lip. He had an idea forming in his head. He new his father would be VERY upset if he knew Quatre's plan, but then Mr. Winner wasn't going to be home for a few days and it was just Quatre and the servants for the night. It would be nice to have someone his own age at home for one night. Once the plan was formed Quatre spoke before he had time to convince himself otherwise. 

"Why don't you and your friend spend the night at my place, at least you won't freeze and you'll have breakfast too." Duo stared at him for a second. 

"I ain't gonna turn tricks for ya'." Duo said suspiciously. It took a moment for Quatre to understand that Duo thought he'd have to 'pay' for the favour. Quatre blushed. 

"No, no you don't have to do anything like that. You don't have to do anything actually, neither does your friend. It's just I'm going to be the only one from my family there and it would be nice to spend time with someone that doesn't call me 'Master Quatre' for once." Duo thought for a second. He held up one finger and sat down. After a few moments of talking quietly with his friend Duo stood up. 

"All right, me 'n Solo'll come." The other boy, Solo, had gathered up the two's measly possessions and the three started down to where Rashid was waiting. Quatre trying to figure out how to convince his old friend and bodyguard to let Duo and Solo come home with him.

* * *

Thinking about chapter two. Originally meant it to be a one shot, but I'm thinking of continuing it anyway. Just don't know where or how yet so it might be a little while.


End file.
